The present invention relates generally to a game of strategy utilizing movement across a rectangular game board marked off in evenly measured squares so as to define specific locations thereon wherein two opposing parties are able to recreate the characteristics and strategy associated with the game of football but within the characteristics and framework of a game capable of being played upon a game board.
In conjunction with the above, it is an object of this invention to create a new and unique game of strategy wherein the characteristics, strategy and flexibility of play associated with the game of football are recreated within the framework of a game of strategy capable of being played upon a game board.
It is another object of this invention to provide a game of strategy wherein opposing players seek to move across a game board pursuant to prescribed methods characteristic of the game of football with the object to traverse the game board so as to score against one's opponent.
It is another object of this invention to provide a game of strategy played upon a game board that is characteristic of a football field, wherein the playing of said game incorporates all of the features and various aspects associated with the game of football.
The object and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice of the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.